Gosh, Am I Thick!
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: Lily has found some new feelings for our favorite James Potter, and is afraid to show them, until Alice convinces her. Lily/James oneshot. Read and review please!


**YOLA PEOPLES!! How's it going for ya? I hope you have been reading and reviewing my stories!! Well, here's my new Lily/James oneshot. Hope you like! R&R! PLEASE!! **

I knew it was going to have to happen at some point, no matter how much I did or didn't want it to. When it comes to James Potter, my judgments aren't as clear as I make them out to be. Maybe what I see is an arrogant toerag, but what all the other girls that go to Hogwarts see is the hunky Quidditch player.

All I know, is that for the last few weeks, my views of him have been changing. Last Tuesday, he claimed to have found a helpless puppy out in the courtyard, and when he came in, he was holding it. And, may I say, he looked particularly hot with that puppy in his arms, but who am I kidding? Voldemort would look cute with a puppy.

What really sucks though is that my friends, and possibly Sirius and Remus can now tell that I've been seeing him differently. My only hope is to tell him while I still can, without the blabbering mouths of the people we call our friends. If I don't tell him, then he'll eventually find out from Sirius, which will set me into a downward spiral towards permanent embarrassment.

My friend Alice is who definitely convinced me to do this. She encouraged me to say something to him before Sirius does, but at first, I resisted.

_Flashback_

"Lily! You're killing me here! Tell him, or so help me I will hex you into next year!" My best friend Alice yelled at me, brandishing her wand at her side.

"Okay, Alice, I'll do it." I said, heading for the door, but as I walked there, my Gryffindor courage left me, and I squealed, "Maybe I'll just let Sirius do it."

As I turned to run back to where I was standing, Alice pushed me out the door, and slammed it behind me. From behind it, I could hear her yelling, "DON'T COME BACK TO YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND NAMED JAMES POTTER!"

"ALICE! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!" I screamed at her through the wood, pounding my fists on the door, and trying to twist the knob. Nothing was working.

"JUST GO!" Alice exclaimed back at me, so I yelled, "FINE!" and stomped off to find the arrogant James Potter.

_End Flashback_

Now you see my dilemma, don't you? I've been locked out of my room, and forced to tell the guy who has been chasing after me for years, persevering even after I repeatedly told him to shove off, that I like him. How crazy is that? He's probably moved on anyways. What chance do I have with a guy like him?

I skittered into the common room, and saw his black mess he calls hair hung over potions homework. Wow, he's doing homework? Who would've thought?

I skipped over to him, and plopped my butt right down beside him. "Hey James." I said, keeping my tone lively and happy, to keep away the suspiciousness. "Hey Lil," he said, turning his head to me and giving me a warm smile.

"I need to tell you something." I mumbled hesitantly, my happy, peppyness fading like a spark in a downpour. His eyes got concerned, and he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I kinda, sorta, maybe, well, I, uh…" I stuttered, finally coming to my ending. "Ikindasortalikeyoualot."

He gave me a confused look. "What? I didn't catch that."

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, readying myself to say it again. "Ikindasortalikeyoualot."

He gave me that same confused look. "What? I don't understand you."

I was tired of having to explain it, so on instinct, which I hate very much, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I KINDA SORTA LIKE YOU A LOT!!!" Then I realized what I had just did, and my cheeks went as red as my hair. His eyes widened, and then he did the most insane thing in the entire word. He kissed me.

His lips crashed down on mine, and instinctively, my eyes slid shut as I let myself enjoy it. I knew there were our fellow Gryffindors watching us kiss all around us, but I didn't care about that. When we kissed my world faded away, and it was just us two, not the rest of them.

We finally broke apart, and he whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." I smiled and said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to say it."

A couple of hours later, I went back to my room to find Alice sitting outside my door. When she saw me, she started laugh so hard I thought her head would pop off. "What are you laughing about?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that they call you the intelligent one." Alice said, then started a laughing fit, and got up and walked away, tittering.

I frowned, wondering what that was about. I looked at the door, and then where she had walked off. Then I realized what she was laughing about. I never had to go and tell James that I liked him. I'm a bloody witch, and I could've said, "Alohomora," and had been done with it. Gosh, I am thick. But, the outcome was better than what it would've been if I had remembered I was a witch.

**Soooooooo… Whatcha think? Please read and review!!! I need tips!**

**3 Abbi 3**


End file.
